1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an imaging device that is provided at a distal end of an insertion portion of an endoscope configured to be inserted into a subject to image a region to be examined, and relates to an endoscope device using the imaging device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in the medical field and the industrial field, endoscope devices are widely used for various examinations. Among these endoscope devices, a medical endoscope device can observe a region to be examined by inserting an elongate insertion portion having flexibility, which includes an imaging device at its distal end, into a body cavity of a subject such as a patient. However, the insertion portion is desired to be small in diameter so as to be easily introduced into the subject.
In general, an imaging device used for an endoscope or the like holds an outer circumference portion of a lens group of an objective optical system by a metallic frame member and defines a position of the lens group in a radial direction and an optical axis direction. However, an endoscope imaging device is disclosed in which as a technique to cause the insertion portion to be small in diameter, the height dimension is reduced by providing a gap in an optical path direction in a member that holds the frame member of the objective optical system and an outer circumferential surface of the gap portion is cut and thereafter the objective optical system is closely arranged to an upper surface of a solid state image sensor (for example, see JP 2000-271066 A and JP 2002-45333 A).